pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Deep Heroway
Looks well, Lots of dmg and nice skills. We will see what will happen with that:)--God Kamil 17:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :bad bars lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) A few thoughts on the builds: 1. If you want blind, why not choose for an illusion mesmer with Ineptitude and all sorts of other anti-melee skills. Dishes out a lot more damage and screws over melee just as good. 2. Decent Panic bar, but why Revealed Enchantment? Wouldn't Mirror of Disenchantment work better? Or leave enchantment removal to one of the necros (Rip Enchantment for Curses, Strip Enchantment for Blood) and take a damage skill like Mistrust or Overload. 3. 12+1 Restoration. Can I assume you meant Spawning Power? Also not convinced that this hero can manage his energy (players are better with Spirit Siphon). Maybe drop the rez and take a second energy-management skill. 4. IP only triggers when hit and when they're blinded, they don't hit. I'd rather have a second Enfeebling Blood, Rip Enchantment or even Weaken Armor. 5. Solid build. 6. Dismiss Condition will be used as a (weak) general heal by a hero. Maybe replace with Mend Condition (which is used correctly) Cure Hex, Aegis, or Heaven's Delight for a second groupheal. 7. Solid build 8. Not a fan of Spinal Shivers as it's either useless or burns down your energy too fast. 9. Three single-target heals. I'd drop Words of Comfort for Heaven's Delight. I'd also raise Inspiration Magic to 8. Just some thoughts. Tess Harding 22:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Some of that is valid, but most of the questionable skills you pointed out make a hell of a lot more sense in deep than anywhere else. Revealed is for kanaxai's enchant so you can remove it whenever it recharges. IP is for kanaxai, Spinal is for kanaxai, 3 spot heals are probably because there are 12 people, and heros are fine with an SoS bar Life Guardian 23:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Ineptitude is certainy a good idea and will be added soon. Revealed Ench is for Nightmare Refuge - it causes 50% of spells to fail. As Kanaxai only uses monster skills, Revealed acts as enchantment removal with no recharge as you cannot copy monster skills. Spinal is used to atempt to interrupt Kanaxai. Life covered the other points. If there are any minor changes or things you feel need fixing, you can just change them rather than posting on the talk page. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Like most everything in PvE, needs more E/mo Bonders. EisenhowerSmash! 04:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :since when did you ever need emo bonders?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :You do realize 90% of the deep doesnt hit for more than 25 damage right? Life Guardian 04:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And then the other 10% kill you, shame.Minion 07:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g141/StreborGfx/gw027.jpg A fast run is very possible with these exact builds and some pulling/walling tactics, it is also very reasonable to expect times of about ~40mins just C-spacing everything. [[User:Paranon15|'Paranon']] 20:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :apparently they already did a 29 cspacing everything. Life Guardian 22:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::we did, but i have a feeling that exp deep players cspacing everything will be faster than people who haven't done it much before cspacing everything (things like pads, kanaxai KDs, bridges etc get quicker with practice.)[[User:Paranon15|'Paranon']] 15:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) backline... why not just take hero bars that can actualy manage their energy like Build:N/Rt SoLS Healer and Build:E/Mo ER Prot Hero ? never ever take monk heroes! they are stubid and useless...Illoyon 18:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :As stupid as monk heroes are, UA makes up for it. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) maybe sth like this instead of a monk... : :* :* Consumables Why is there a note saying that this build requires Consumables to work properly? Yesterday we did a run under 60 minutes without cons... it works fine without. 09:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Because with cons you can make it within half of the time. Complete run in HD on yourube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVWhvpKxr9g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZAeD8q8DmI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iY5OvqHbOE